


Don`t Stop Me Now

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fun of NCIS, season 4 - 9.14 (episode 200)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don`t Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This video was surposed to be finished before episode 200 of NCIS went on air. I, didn`t make it in time.
> 
> "Don`t Stop Me Now" is about the fun of NCIS, I have at least one clip from each episode, season 4.1 - 9.14, sometimes more than one scene. It covers 130 episodes in a total (for example: I`ve squeezed the entiere season 7 into the short instrumental bridge O.O ... ;D)
> 
> The episodes are not in order, but the seasons are, starting with season 4. At least I`ve managed to close the video with a scene from 9.14, episode 200, "Life Before His Eyes"
> 
> The still needs to be done prt.1 is going to be season 1-3, and action. Both vids in a row will cover NCIS, episode 1 -200.

VIMEO PASSWORD: queen2

  
  


  
>


End file.
